Miki Higashino (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Miki Higashino (東野美紀 Higashino Miki) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. Miki is the younger sister to Yui. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Miki has brown eyes and medium, red hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Miki's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Miki is a ninja who wields a nunchaku and fights with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Miki throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Miki punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes TV series / Soul Calibur III / Soul Calibur Endless Rage Miki wears a kimono that bares her shoulders and has a right side of the dress. She mostly wears a spy mask and shoes. Her outfit is a blue color. Soul Calibur IV Miki wears a different robe but the differences are the end of her sleeves are shaped like a Japanese blossom instead of being pointed and skirt portion has a slit on the left side. She still wears her mask and shoes. Soul Calibur V﻿ Miki wears a similar outfit to that one in Soul Calibur III, except it has two slit on each side of her robe. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Miki Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Straight (03,20) Chin: Spy Mask (23,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (23,20) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (23,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 03,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Relationships *Younger sister to Yui. Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just can't afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''Weapons are for fools!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' Gallery Miki's Weapon Pose.jpg 20150517 095939.jpg 20150517 095945.jpg 20150517 095951.jpg 20150517 095957.jpg 20150517 100020.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h42m56s27.png|Miki wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h44m58s105.png|Miki wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h45m37s53.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h46m15s109.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h46m32s93.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h47m18s247.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-21h48m07s53.png|Miki wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters